The Flaws of Fire
by SilverShadowJynx
Summary: There's a weakness for everything. Sometimes, more than one. Some are just little flaws. But...don't little flaws soon grow into something big when discovered by the wrong person? They upgrade from small flaws, to big weakness'. to pain...and then to...death? You'd never imagine that such little things would go bad. Lavashipping Cole/Kai! Cover Art is HollowRain1's & I colored it!
1. Anything Cold For That Matter

Chapter 1: Anything Cold For That Matter

Kai's POV

The ninja's powers had gotten stronger over the past year. They had still gone on missions, even though they had to keep a sharp eye out for themselves and their comrades. When they went to a store, sometimes their powers would ruin something and they would have to pay for the damage, or they could have been talking to a person and accidentally hurt them without knowing. Zane normally froze something by accident, Jay electrocution, Cole was -for the most part- mini earthquakes, and me? Well, we haven't figured out what mine was yet. Since I was the newest member of the ninja, my powers increased slower than the other's, so we had yet to find out my "flaw".

Right now though, we were on our way into the ice-lands, on our boat, in the freezing weather. You can probably guess, but, the winter, snow, or anything cold for that matter was my least favorite out of the seasons and temperature. I shivered uncontrollably, yeah, laugh all you want, I know I'm the fire ninja, but I could be cold in this weather, it was like my weakness. My powers felt sapped, my movement was sluggish, even my speech was slurred together. I felt horrible. I sat on one of the beds in the boat, wrapped in a soft blanket, and stared at the floor, shivering uncontrollably. The other's were all outside, laughing and having fun, without me. You can imagine what effect that had on me.

I sighed and pulled my eyes away from the floor, only to look out the small square window on the door. I saw Nya, my sister, dancing around with Jay, and Zane was talking to Sensei Wu with his falcon perched on his shoulder, cawing loudly. Lloyd was no where in sight. But, who caught my attention was; Cole. He was leaning over the railing of the ship, and what little I could see, was his shoulders shaking, meaning he must be vomiting. Oh yeah, he got sea sick easily these days. Why you ask? I really have know clue. But why he caught my attention the most was because…I liked him. A lot. More than a best friend should.

I frowned at that thought, then glared at the far wall, as if it was the one to blame for the thought. I didn't hear it when the door opened and someone stumbled in, I was lost in my thoughts.

"Kai? Hello, are you alright? You're looking kind of pale…" I heard a worried voice, I blinked several times before I could clearly see Cole looking at me with a small frown.

"What?" I croaked.

"Whoa, Kai, are you okay?" Cole asked again and sat down on my bed, looking at me worriedly.

"Y-yeah." I said hoarsely.

"No, you're crying Kai, what's wrong?" He pointed out.

I reached up to touch my left cheek, and felt the wetness of my tears, "Oh, I-I don't know." I answered honestly.

"God Kai," Cole sighed. "you look horrible."

I chuckled at him, "Thanks for the complement dude."

"Oh," He blushed and ducked his chin, trying to hide it. "sorry."

"No problem Cole," I said, shrugging the small comment off.

"So, what's wrong? Do you feel alright, sick?" He asked and set the back of his hand on my forehead before I could stop him. He yelped and pulled his hand back, "Jesus Christ Kai, you're burning up!"

I lifted my hand and felt my forehead, and the temperature seemed normal to me, "Oh…"

"Yup, that's a scar." He said as he examined his burned hand.

I jumped and grabbed his hand with mine, making sure that the blanket covered my hands, "Shit, Cole I'm so sorry!" I apologized when I saw the bright red mark that was on the back of his hand.

"Kai, it's fine, not your fault, you're sick." Cole said, a small smile gracing his perfected lips.

I held back a moan, but still bit my bottom lip, holding back from kissing him right then and there. Besides, he was straight, I was straight, just not around _him_. He chuckled and looked down at our hands, a light shade of pink scattering over his nose and cheeks like a wild fire.

"Jeez Kai, you don't need to hide your hands," Cole said, his green eyes flickering back up to my red-gold ones.

"Yeah, I could burn you with them if I don't control my emotions," I said softly, and felt my own blush cover my cheeks when I realized that his face and mine were only inches apart from each other, his warm breath tickling my nose.

"Ha, yeah…" He said quietly, then he raised an eyebrow at me. "You defiantly are sick huh?"

"Why would you say that?" I said, confused.

"Your hair…it's not…spiky." He said, grinning slightly.

I blushed more, "Yup, kept it down because I wasn't coming out for a while so…" I shrugged.

"Well, that's different." He smirked and leaned forwards his lips barely brushing mine.

I smiled cockily, "Don't want to catch my cold do you now?"

"Of course I do…" He said and closed his eyes the same time I did.

"Guys! Get ready we have stopped-" Cole and I jerked away from each other and turned to look at the door, only to see Nya staring at us, her mouth and eyes wide open.

"Yup, y-you're totally and c-completely sick K-K-Kai!" Cole stuttered from the other end of the bed.

I cocked my head to the side, "Thank you Cole, for pointing that out for me-"

"Yes!" Nya exclaimed and ran over to me, embracing me in a tight hug as she squealed in joy.

I pushed my sister away softly and shook my head, "You were saying?"

She grinned and looked over at Cole, who was looking back and forth between us, his face as bright as a tomato, "Get ready you two, we've hit land…kinda." and with that my crazy sister skipped out of the room.

"Well, u-um…" Cole stuttered as he stood and headed over to the door, since he was already dressed in his ninja gear. "Get ready Kai," he said and left me alone. Again.

I sighed and stood up, toppling over and onto my face. I groaned and rose to my weak knees, then did a quick Spinjitzu, then stopped only to be fully dressed in my red ninja suit. All ready to go, all but my heart and stomach. I wobbled out of the room and onto the deck, and joined the group. Sure enough, the boat was stopped, and ahead was a fair stretch of rock, then it turned into fog.

"Alright, now that everyone is here, let's get going!" Jay shouted, always one to jump ahead of time.

"Jay, let master Sensei say what he needs to." Zane said, patting his friend on the back.

"Yes, now as we all know, Lloyd, Nya, and I will stay on the boat. While you four head out onto the ice, and find the golden weapons. After this, we may all have some tea." The old trainer said and took a sip of the small cup he held as he said this.

"Aw man! Why do I always have to stay behind and do boring stuff?" Lloyd whined and ran over to me with a pleading look, "Make him let me come Kai?"

I rolled my eyes and patted his head quickly with my black gloved hand, "I can't make him do something like that Lloyd, listen to him. He's our boss you know,"

"Yeah but," He sighed and hugged me tightly.

I groaned and pushed him away, "Sorry kid, gotta go. Have fun!"

Cole was watching us carefully, his eyes were narrowed at Lloyd and he looked like he was ready to kill, "Well, Jay, would you?" He said calmly.

"All right! Let's head out!" Jay shouted as we all headed to the side of the boat. He whipped around and kissed Nya on the cheek, "Bye Nya!"

She giggled, "Bye Jay,"

I rolled my eyes and jumped off the boat with the other ninja, landing on the hard ground with a thump. At first, my knees buckled beneath me, but Zane helped me to my feet with ease. I thanked him and sniffled, I then started to walk out to the foggy area. The other's followed me, like they usually did, but this time it was almost complete silence. I was shaking violently and could feel the other's eyes on my back, and their worried murmurs to each other, otherwise it was, utterly silent. I marched ahead, but was stopped by someone's hand on my shoulder.

"Kai, hold on, let's let Cole lead, then Zane-" Jay said.

Being my hot-headed self, I snarled back, "Why can't I lead?"

He grinned, "Because it'd make more sense for the earth ninja to lead us through the rocks, and the ice one through the ice. Duh."

I rolled my eyes and let Cole and Zane walk ahead of us. I was stuck by the strangely quiet Jay, who looked like he was in his own world. I sighed and turned my attention back onto Cole, who was in the very front of our square we formed; Cole in the left front corner, Zane on the right, Jay on the back right corner, and me on the back left corner. Right behind my crush, who happened to have a very nice ass. Yup, I was checking him out when his back was turned, and to keep my mind off of the bitter coldness I was suffering.

I watched the way he scouted the area and leading us like he normally would (being te leader and all) on earth based areas, and his small figure made it that much more interesting to watch. I frowned, he and I were about to kiss -I think- but we were interrupted, by my sister, and he ignored that, as if it never even happened. I shook my head and growled in frustration as my long hair fell in my face. Because I had forgotten to put my usual hair gel in, it was soft and really, really annoying, flopping in my face and all. I pushed it aside with a blow of air, and looked around in the fog when Zane spoke up.

"My turn to lead?" He asked and we all stopped in our places, all but me.

"Ow!" I heard Cole yelp as I ran into him from behind, nearly knocking him over.

I winced, "Sorry Cole, not paying attention…"

He straightened up and brushed himself off, "It's fine Kai."

"Yep, you lead my friend!" Jay said gleefully.

"Alright, now, before any of us start moving. This area we are about to head onto is pretty thin ice covering a large lake, so be careful. Underneath that, is freezing water. Watch your step, and follow me." Zane warned, once everybody nodded he moved forwards.

Jay had jumped up behind the ice ninja, leaving Cole to follow and me in the rear.

"Keep at least a foot or two apart from one another guys," Zane said as we heard the cracking of the ice as he stepped on it, then Jay a foot or so later.

Cole stepped on and shot a grin my way as he followed Jay onto the frozen lake with ease. I waited then stepped onto the ice, almost immediately it melted under my touch. I sucked in a breath and jumped back onto the rocks. I stared at the ice, worry filling my guts. I gulped and stepped back onto the ice, and again, it melted. Cole was a good five or seven feet away from me, when he called back, noticing my absence.

"Kai? What are you doing? Get over here." He hissed quietly, though he didn't sound too annoyed, more confused than anything.

I had retreated to the rock when the cold water touched my foot, seeping in through my shoes. "I can't go…" I said to him.

He frowned, "Why not?" He looked back at the other's nervously.

"I…" I looked back down to my feet, ashamed of my weakness.

"Kai, come on." He said softly.

"Cole I can't, it melts." I said stiffly.

He frowned, "It melts?" He shot another nervous glance at the other's before walking over to me.

I backed up and pointed at the ice, were it had melted from my touch. "See?"

He nodded, "Show me."

I sighed and stepped forwards, and the ice melted beneath me, "Well,"

He frowned, "All of you, let's see how fast it melts then."

I moved to a new spot before setting my weight on it, when it didn't melt I grinned at him, "It worked!" I exclaimed in a hushed tone.

"Great, let's catch up then…" Cole said and stepped back onto the ice and walked over to me.

"Okay-" I yelped when the ice beneath me melted faster than the other and I fell into the -surprisingly deep- freezing water.

I heard Cole's startled cry for the others as I kicked at the cold water, but that was the problem. _You can probably guess, but, the winter, snow, or anything cold for that matter was my least favorite out of the seasons and temperature. My powers felt sapped, my movement was sluggish, even my speech was slurred together._ My kicks became weak, and my breath was coming to it's end. I didn't know which way was up or down, but I prayed I would live. I needed to.


	2. Fingertips Are Not Nearly Enough

Chapter 2: Fingertips Are Not Nearly Enough

_Kai's POV_

_I heard Cole's startled cry for the others as I kicked at the cold water, but that was the problem. You can probably guess, but, the winter, snow, or anything cold for that matter was my least favorite out of the seasons and temperature. My powers felt sapped, my movement was sluggish, even my speech was slurred together. My kicks became weak, and my breath was coming to it's end. I didn't know which way was up or down, but I prayed I would live. I needed to._

Cole's POV

For once in my life I didn't know what to do. Kai had fallen through the ice right when we thought he wouldn't melt it! Zane and Jay must either be taking a really long time getting here, or they hadn't heard me. Which would be odd, for both of those two. I peered through the hole my crush had fallen through. I didn't see him, but a disturbing thought did hit me. _'What if he drowned? What if the metal on his suit is bringing him down? What about his sickness? The coldness of the water?'_ I growled to myself, this was going to be horrible but, I had to do it.

I sucked in a deep breath and dove into the freezing water. I looked around the deep blue, and saw a flash of red beneath me. Now, don't get me wrong, the water was freezing and draining my energy pretty fast, but I had to get to Kai. He needed me. I reached forwards through the freezing water and my fingertips brushed his hood. I swam a little deeper and wrapped a arm around his waist, then swam to the surface.

Right as my vision started having red dots here and there, Kai kicked at the water again. And we resurfaced. I gasped in the air, my eyes wide and got out, dragging Kai with me. The ice beneath him was already melting, but slowly. I dragged him over to the rocks and laid him down. I stared at him, he was pale and still. I lifted my shaking hand to his face and felt my fingertips brush his cold cheek. The feel beneath my fingertips were not enough. I felt tears spring to my eyes.

"K-Kai?" I asked, my voice was quavering, and I was shaking but I still forced myself to talk.

His eyes fluttered open and he looked over at me, a faint grin made it's way onto his lips, "Hi." He croaked, and for the thousandth time in my life I was glad to see those mischievous golden-red eyes look at me in a way they hadn't anyone else.

"Oh thank god!" I exclaimed and hugged him tightly, my already flowing tears soaking onto his already soaked neck.

He hugged me back and forced himself to sit up, me sitting in his lap, crying onto his neck, while he rubbed my back, "No, thank _you_." He whispered.

I hugged him tighter, and he did the same. I felt his warm tears on my neck, and I knew he was crying to. Twice in a day, wow, new record for me, to see that. Not many people saw Kai openly cry, only his sister, who was a exception. I heard the soft thudding of feet hitting the cold rocks behind be and the intake of breath.

"Cole, Kai? Why'd you call?" Jay asked from behind me.

"They are wet. Did the ice break?" Zane pointed out.

"Oh, you're right. I knew that." Jay said.

I cleared my throat and spoke, "We need to get Kai across the lake."

I felt Kai burry his face into my hair, "Yeah… I fell through."

"How? The ice carried us," Jay asked, walking over to us.

"We found out that his touch will melt the ice," I said and looked up at the lightning ninja.

"Show me, I want to see this-" He grinned.

"No!" Both Kai and I shouted, him scooting away and me standing up in front of him.

"No, when I asked him that, he fell through the ice. So, no, not again." I said coolly.

Jay put his hands up in defeat, "Okay, I believe you. But if he fell through, why are you wet too? And crying?"

I blinked, "Well, he fell through and I jumped in to get him…" I looked back at him smiling a little.

"And we're crying because I almost died, and what would you guys do if he died with me? Hm?" Kai followed up, thank god, I wasn't sure what to answer to the last question.

"Oh, well, we'd blame ourselves for your loss." Jay said with a shrug.

"Cole, did you say you jumped into the water after Kai?" Zane asked, heading over to us, after looking at the large ice hole.

I nodded, "Yup."

"That, is very dangerous Cole, you must be careful in these ice lands, more so than in other icy waters." He sighed and put a hand on my shoulder. "You could have both died."

I shrugged his hand off, "I know."

"What do you mean 'more so than other icy waters'?" Kai asked from behind me.

We all turned to face him, "The ice serpent we are after, the one the snakes have been hiding the weapons in, duh. He lives in this lake, I thought you two knew that." Jay answered.

"What? It lives in this lake? And we're hunting it?! Why don't we melt the ice then?" Kai growled, and walked over to the waters edge.

I frowned when I saw how badly he was shaking when he held his hands up to face the lake. He was extremely pale, only his nose and ears were a bright shade of pink, showing he was sick.

"Kai I wouldn't-" Zane began but Kai summoned his fire and a huge wave of reds and yellows flashed over the ice, you could hear the sizzling as it melted it into nothing.

He grinned and turned back to us, "See how easy that was?"

I turned my gaze to rest on the dark blue water that Kai and I had nearly drowned in a few minutes ago. My eyes widened when I saw the movement of something large and black move under the water, not far from Kai. I ran over to him and pulled him behind a large rock that was jutting out from the ground, and saw the others do the same. Kai shifted awkwardly, he was after all being held to my chest when he was the larger of us. His soft yet wet hair tickled my nose, and I had to bite back a sneeze.

A large roaring sound was heard from the lake, meaning the beast had emerged. The ground shook and I forced my knees to lock, I was not going down again. I heard the heavy hissing from the beast, and saw the water dripping from it's body onto the ground, and it's looming shadow over the rock Kai and I were hiding behind. Kai shifted again and looked up, and opened his mouth but I slapped a hand over him before he could say anything. I removed it carefully and pulled my hood over my head, then Kai did the same. I looked over at the other two and caught Zane's eye, I nodded as did he. He was holding Jay back, but only was holding his wrist. In sync we spun Kai and Jay out and into the opening, under the black snake-like's head. It adverted it's gaze down at the two and opened it's jaw.

Zane and I leaped out and I hit it over the head with my now unsheathed scythe, Zane doing the same with his ninja stars. Kai and Jay hit it full blast in the mouth with fire and electricity, it howled and sunk back into the black waters. We all gathered into a group and watched the water, waiting. I shifted after five minutes of waiting then decided to move, and walked over to the water.

"Hey guys, I think it's staying under." I said after a moments hesitation, turning back to them.

"Cole!" I heard Jay's warning.

My eyes widened as I felt hot breath on my neck, I turned around and sure enough the monster was right there, it's saliva dripping onto my head. I froze, momentarily forgetting that I was about to get eaten by a ice serpent, not a dragon like I had mistaken it as.

"_Cole!_" I heard Kai scream and felt something slam into my side, knocking me down.

"Kai?" I asked then I jumped to my feet, clearing my head. "Kai!"

He jumped forward a little to late, and the monster closed over him, swallowing him whole. The deep blue snake turned it's hate filled eyes onto Jay and Zane who stood wide eyed at it. I raised my replacement scythe weakly and lifted it above my head, then slammed it into the hard rock, cracking the ground immediately. The ice serpent hissed angrily and slithered around the opening gap. I saw Zane freeze the ice beneath the snake, causing it to growl and slip, Jay jumped forward and electrocuted the snake so that smoke rose from it's wet skin. It snarled and hit him with it's barbed tail. It spread it's webbed ear-flippers and spit freezing water out at Zane and me. We dodged it easily, and got back on our feet. I lifted my scythe again, repeating my earlier attack move, and this time the snake jumped over it and landed in front of me hissing. It's eyes widened and it backed away, gagging.

I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks, knowing that no one could see them for my mask covered most of my face. I had lost Kai to this…this _thing_. All because I was a big scaredy-cat. The snake fell to the ground and flung around, growling. When it froze, that confused me that much more. Blood squirted from the center of it, and the top half of it rolled onto the ground. Sometime during the fight Jay had limped over to us, which ended in us three staring at it with discussed looks. I then narrowed my eyes at the part that had cut open the snake. A golden scythe, my very own, was flung out and hit the rocks. I allowed a small but faint smile to show, and removed my hood, so that the tears that still streamed down my cheeks could be seen.

"Cole? You'll be okay, we'll miss him too. Why are you so put down by this anyways?" Jay said and set a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"No, I won't." I said, ignoring his question as I shrugged his hand off my shoulder and headed over to the scythe.

I kneeled down and picked it up. I heard a cough from above me, I sighed, "What is it now?" I looked up and stared at a slime covered Kai.

"You lose something?" He said softly.

I squealed and did a happy dance, forgetting about the golden weapon that had gotten stolen and we had gotten back. I spun back around and hugged the grinning fire ninja, "Kai!"

He wrapped his arms around me in a firm hug, "Yep, skipped death again. Twice in a row too!" He chuckled, patting my head.

"Don't try a third time!" I wailed, sounding like a girl once again.

"No promises." He said.

"Ho-how did you survive? You were swallowed whole, _whole_!" Jay shouted and limped over to us.

"Duh," Kai said. "I was swallowed whole, _whole_. Meaning I wasn't ripped apart piece by piece. I also succeeded in getting this here,"

Jay laughed and patted Kai on the back, "Great job buddy."

"Kai, you truly are the bravest of us aren't you? The most risky." Zane spoke from behind us.

I nuzzled my nose into his neck, not a care in the world if any of them thought I was crazy, or the fact that he was covered in slime. "Too risky,"

He gave me a reassuring squeeze, "Let's go shall we?" He said then pushed me away gently.

I frowned, "Okay."

He smiled and poked my nose, "That's the Cole I know!"

I blushed, "Shut up."

I bent down and picked up the scythe, and straightened back up, "That's enough excitement for today, let's go."

The four of us left the carcass behind but Kai grabbed my arm, "Cole, hold on."

"What," My next words faulted when I felt Kai's soft lips touch my cheek.

"Next time," He whispered. "don't hold back."

I didn't know what else to do, so I nodded, "O-okay."

He let go of my arm and strutted ahead of me, winking before he turned away. I touched my cheek that was tingling a little, but my fingertips were not nearly as nice as Kai's lips were on my cheek. I shook my head and ran after the others. Oh, how much I loved that boy.


	3. Sooner Than He Thought

**Chapter 3: Sooner Than He Thought**

_Cole's POV_

_He let go of my arm and strutted ahead of me, winking before he turned away. I touched my cheek that was tingling a little, but my fingertips were not nearly as nice as Kai's lips were on my cheek. I shook my head and ran after the others. Oh, how much I loved that boy._

* * *

Kai's POV

I did it; I kissed Cole on the cheek. I think I shocked him, because he didn't catch up with the group until at least a minute. I chuckled and looked out the corner of my eyes, knowing Cole was standing on the other side of Jay, who was on my right. Of course, he had to glance over at me then, causing us both to blush and tear our eyes off one another. I don't know what it was about him, but he made me feel, good about myself when he acknowledged whatever it was I did. I sighed, I had succeeded in getting his golden scythe, getting swallowed by a giant sake, fall into freezing water through ice, and kiss Cole's cheek. Bravo!

Sooner than I had thought, we reached the boat. Lloyd, Nya, and Sensei Wu leaned over the railing waiting for our return. When they saw us, the green ninja whooped and jumped off the side of the boat and ran over to us, grinning ear-to-ear. He patted the other's shoulders before he came over to me. Instead of patting my shoulder he hugged me tightly. I raised my eyebrows and patted his back awkwardly. He had always been fonder, sweeter, and tougher around me compared to the other three, like now. It really did confuse me, I know I risked my life to save him and all, but, no body ever really favored me. I was a lone wolf. Nya was dad's favorite, Jay was Nya's favorite, Sensei Wu had no favorites…maybe Zane, Zane had no favorites, unless that was Jay, and Cole…I honestly had no clue. But for some odd reason, Lloyd favored me. For what, was unknown to me.

I saw Cole beside Nya, watching Lloyd with a faint blush on his pale cheeks. I saw jealousy flash in those green eyes of his, and his fists clenched tighter, his knuckles turning white. I chuckled and pried the boy that was turned our age, off of me gently. He smiled cheekily, his dimples showing once again, and I had to force a small smile in return, whether the earth ninja liked it or not, I wasn't going to be mean to Lloyd.

"I'm glad you guys are back safe and sound!" He exclaimed, pumping his fists in the air.

"I am glad too brother, that we are all back in one piece. Or rather four pieces-" Zane said, but was cut of by Jay.

"No, no, no, Zane. We came back in one piece! Don't be so serious!" The energetic ninja said shaking his head in mock disappointment.

We all shared a laugh, "Okay, let's get inside to get warm. Two of us took a dive into the lake," Cole said, but stopped when he saw Nya and Lloyd's looks of shock and worry. "but we're fine…"

"Who went into the water?" Nya asked.

Cole and I shared a look but before either one of us could speak, Jay said it for us; "Oh yeah! If Kai touches ice it melts, he fell through the ice, Cole dived in like the idiot he always is-"

"-Hey!" Cole snapped, cheeks flushing darker red.

"Ah, ah, ah, no interruptions!" Jay scolded the youngest male. "As I was saying; Cole dived in, saved Kai. Zane and I found them a few minutes later crying and soaking wet…"

"Jay I swear I'm gonna-" Cole growled, grinding his teeth.

"They were hugging each other like the end of the world too! Kai got swallowed by a giant ice serpent too, plus, he got the golden scythe and _killed _the thing by_ himself_!" Jay finished.

"Hey, we helped!" Cole defended, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, but he cut the thing in half with your weapon," Jay pointed at Cole's scythe attached to his back.

Cole snarled, "So what?! I'm gonna cut _you _in half with _my _weapon! How would you like _that_?!" He pulled his scythe out and charged at the unsuspecting Jay, who yelped and froze.

"Jay, move you idiot!" I shouted, but when he did nothing I took action. I ran forward and slammed into Cole with all my weight.

We tumbled on the rocky ground, him kicking at me pushing at my chest, while swinging his large and very sharp scythe around the air. I landed on him, straddling his waist as I struggled to get his arms. I bit my bottom lip and hissed when I felt his weapon slash into my chest, leaving a gash. I finally grabbed his weapon and threw it behind me and grabbed his wrists, pinning them above his head while he squirmed beneath my weight.

"Cole!" I growled.

"Can we help you Kai?" Zane asked from my left, and I shook my head no.

"Kai? You're bleeding!" I heard Lloyd's worried cry from my right.

I glanced down at the gash and swallowed a hiss, "It's only a scrape. Cole, come on, calm down." I said in what I hope was a soothing tone.

He relaxed and his bottom lip started quivering, "I-I-" Then the tears spilled the third or fourth time today.

I swallowed, releasing my grip on his wrists and standing up so he could move freely. He stood up and looked at me through tear-filled eyes. I cocked my head, I had no idea why he was acting so strange today. Green eyes glanced down at my chest, then he sucked in a breath.

"D-did I?" He asked, and reached forwards to touch my new wound.

I gulped, "It doesn't hurt, really. It's only a scrape, and it was by accident." I tried to reason.

He looked up at me, and I saw that more tears streamed down his cheeks, "I-I'm sorry K-Kai,"

I licked my lips and looked around us, remembering the others that were watching, "It's, uh, fine."

"No, it's n-not." He said before he broke into more sobs.

"Cole," I said sadly, knowing that somehow this was my fault he was acting like this. "don't."

"Kai, what's wrong with him?" Lloyd whispered to me.

I shook my head sadly, "I don't know,"

"Cole, Jay has something to say." Nya said and nudged Jay forward, while he fiddled with the end of his sleeves.

"Sorry for embarrassing you," He said in a tone I've never heard him use before.

"No, I-I'm sorry for tr-trying to k-kill you." Cole whimpered and closed his eyes.

"It's okay Cole, payback for when I tried beating you up right?" Jay chuckled.

The earth ninja nodded solemnly, "Y-yeah."

The burning in my chest intensified and I hissed, "Ow."

Everyone's eyes landed on me then, "What?" they asked in chorus.

Cole looked closer at my chest, "Kai, that's not just a scrape! You're bleeding really bad!"

I glanced down and indeed, my shirt was soaked with dark red, and you could smell the metallic smell of my own blood, "But-"

"Take him with you Cole, we'll take care of your scythe." Nya said, pushing me forwards.

"Okay, come on." He said, taking my hand in his and lead me to the boat.

I glanced back to my sister, who smiled and winked. I shook my head, and continued to get dragged along by Cole.

I sat on Cole's bed, waiting for his return with the disinfectant for my cut. I was kinda scared to take off my shirt, afraid to see how bad the gash really was. The door opened and the cute boy stepped in holding a bottle of peroxide. I jerked away from him when he sat beside me.

"Was there anything else?" I asked, eyeing the brown bottle.

He shook his head, "No, why?"

"I don't like that stuff, it hurts." I whined.

"Sorry," He said and opened the cap, setting the bottle, cotton balls, and other medical equipment on the side table. "strip."

I sighed, "Fine." and slowly slid it over my head and tossed it onto the ground, avoiding looking at my wound.

By the intake of breath Cole took in, it was pretty bad, without warning he pressed a cotton ball soaked with peroxide to the wound. I yelped and fisted the sheets. I hissed as the bubbles made sizzling noises.

"Done, almost anyways." Cole said as he took the last cotton swab away.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

He huffed, "Wrap it up, duh."

I frowned, "It's not that bad."

"Yeah it is, lift your arms." He said as he grabbed the gauze I hadn't seen earlier.

"Whatever," I said and lifted my arms above my head.

"Good, stay." He said, then I felt the soft (slightly itchy) gauze wrap around my torso, causing me to laugh at the stupidness of this. He raises his eyebrow, "What now?"

"This is stupid." I bluntly state.

Cole glares, "Is not. I hurt you, so I will repair you."

I shrug, "I could do it myself you know, I'm not some sort of baby like the way you treat me-" I blink, confused as why there was a stinging sensation on my cheek, before I realize Cole had slapped me.

"I treat you like a baby because you act like one sometimes!" He snarls, then his voice softens, "Would you want anyone else to do this anyways? Would you like to do it yourself?"

I look down at my toes, "…No…"

His finger hooks under my chin and brings me up to meet his gaze, "Now shhh. I knew you'd say that."

I smile, "Sure you did."

He playfully punches my shoulder, "Put your shirt on, Kai." He says, throwing a red shirt at me.

I caught it and pulled it over my hair, growling as it fell into my eyes, "Stupid hair…"

"Hey…Can I a-ask you s-something?" Cole asks suddenly, sitting next to me.

"Sure, anything." I grin.

"Do…" He gulps. "Do you like me?" This was asked sooner than I had thought it would be.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update guys...I really am. I think that I will get into my Ninjago stories when I'm done with my most popular story: Gumwin, which is almost 17 chapters now! Yay! Hum...I might run out of ideas for this one and the other Ninjago story...I might quit that one too. I dunno yet. So, you can give me any! Please?! :) Thank you guys! You are wonderful for waiting sooo long. **

**xoxo ~SilverShadowJynx**


	4. Gap Between Us Is Gone

Chapter 4: Gap Between Us Is Gone

_Kai's POV_

"_Hey…Can I a-ask you s-something?" Cole asks suddenly, sitting next to me._

"_Sure, anything." I grin._

"_Do…" He gulps. "Do you like me?" This was asked sooner than I had thought it would be._

Cole's POV

He just stares at me with a blank expression, I couldn't tell if he was thinking, mentally laughing at me, or…I had no idea what was going through that cluttered mind of his. I gulp nervously, shifting nervously, biting my lip. His red brown eyes look at me, and I saw some sort of feeling that I was never used to seeing while someone looked at me, there.

"Yes." Kai answered finally.

I choked on air, "W-what? R-really?"

He grins, "I thought I was doing a good job of proving it. Guess not," He taps my head, "Or, you're just thick skulled."

I growl, swatting his hand away, "Nah, you just do a horrible job of showing your affection."

Kai laughs, but it's suddenly cut short, and I catch him staring at me, a look of lust covering his features. I smile nervously, then jump when he slips my hands into his own; his thumb running over the back gently. I blink at him, unaware of what he was doing. Kai leans forwards, eyelids drooping, hiding those beautiful iris's that I had learned to love-_like_- so much. He's leaning forwards, and just as he's a few inches from my lips he stops.

"Is this okay?" Kai whispers softly.

I nod, too afraid to speak, not knowing what would spill out of my mouth. He leans in a little further, enough to where our lips brushed and his warm breath tickled my cheeks, that I knew were as red as a strawberry.

"Positive?" He asks again, eyes nearly closed, just like my own.

"Y-yeah." I stutter.

And the gap between us is gone, just like that. His lips are so warm, while mine must be dry and cold. I had never kissed anyone before, so he was my first. My first. Those two simple words echoed in my head for a second. My first…kiss. My first love. I smile into the deepening kiss, I admit it, I love Kai. My fingers somehow seemed to have a mind of their own and tangled in his hair, that was so soft. I never thought of Kai's hair to be _this_ soft before, because of all the gel he used, I had assumed it was gross, or dry. Nope, it's like a rabbit's fur.

Oh, not too long later did I realize that I was pressed against the bed with Kai on top of me. I squirm, squeaking a little, and now his tongue is roaming in my mouth. Better do what the characters in all those romance books do that I've read; they 'fight' back. I moan, pulling him against me, and Kai gently shoves his hands under my shirt, tracing my stomach.

"Hey guys, how's Kai-" Jay's voice stops mid-sentence with a shriek replacing his next words.

"U-uh…" I stutter, pulling away from Kai, who was now fuming and glaring at the lightning ninja.

Nya appears behind her boyfriend, taking in the sight before them, and with a giggle she covers Jay's eyes with a hand, before ushering him away and coming into the room on her own. Kai's giggling sister presses her back against the door, relaxing, a playful smirk presented on her lips.

"What is it Nya?" Kai growls.

I struggle to get out from under him, but he holds me down, lying his whole body against mine, stupid flame headed idiot using his body weight against me.

Nya grins, "Oh, we just came to check in on you Kai, seems like you're perfectly fine to me."

Her brother snorts, "Huh, funny thing is; I'm a little numb."

Nya chokes and I join her, only me having that wonderful special effect of the 'blushies'.

"Well, Kai, I-I didn't need to know that-" His sister begins.

The fire ninja pales, "N-no, not l-like that…" He leaps off of me, running into the bathroom that was part of the room.

I sit up shakily, thankful he had moved, or else I'd most likely be covered in the fire ninja's lovely breakfast. Nya cringes, walking over to me with an disdainful -no, that's the wrong word, more like…a _sorrowful_ eye on the door her brother had disappeared behind moments ago.

"So, how was it?" She asked.

I blushed, "Good."

"Wait…" Nya looks me over with her lips pursed. "Was he your first kiss?"

I lower my gaze, "Yeah."

She squeals, "Awe! That's adorable! You two are perfect!"

"What? Why do you say that?" I ask, fully curious now.

"That was his first as far as I know of…" She smirks. "Now, I'm gonna go let the world know about this~!" She sings.

All the while, Kai's in the bathroom, most likely puking his guts out, Nya literally skips down the hall singing about how Kai and I just had our first kiss. Well, that's it, I most likely won't be showing my face to anyone except for Kai for the next week, until everyone forgets about that. Jay probably won't forget…great, the biggest mouth of all will most likely tease us both about that later. Hm, maybe Kai will threaten him or I, and he'll shut up, or I'll stay in hiding for an extra week.


End file.
